


Red

by strawberrylovely



Category: Heith - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Hunk gets Keith a kitten, Just Add Kittens, M/M, how cute, oh i like that little tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Hunk gets Keith a kitten.This is a gift for tumblr user blurrilines whose birthday was the other day! <3





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theshadehasbeenthrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshadehasbeenthrown/gifts).



Keith was sprawled out on the couch half asleep when he felt something plop onto his stomach. He opened his eyes to see a small black kitten with a small red bow tied around it's neck pouncing on his hand laying across his belly.

"What?" he asked confusedly, trying to sit up but not wanting to disrupt the small animal.

"It's a kitten!" Hunk's voice said above him.

"I can see that, but why is there a kitten on me?"

"I got her for you!" Hunk beamed.

"For me? Why? Oh no, it's not our anniversary is it?"

"No, no, nothing special. I just kept seeing her at the pet shop window every time I walked home from work and today I finally decided I was going to get her. She's feisty. Reminds me of you."'

"Oh. Thank you, Hunk."

"Of course, babe."

Keith picked up the kitten and held her up level to his face. He'd never been much of an animal person, but she _was_ cute. Even when she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. She mewed in protest and gently bit Keith's finger so he would put her down, and the man smiled as he sat her back on his stomach.

"Does she have a name?" Keith asked, reaching for Hunk's hand to hold.

"Not yet. I figured you would want to name her."

Keith looked at the tiny cat, who had found the red ribbon around her neck and started pawing at it to get it off her.

"What about 'Red'?" Keith asked.

"I think that's perfect."

Keith slowly stood up, keeping a hand under Red so she wouldn't fall. He leaned over the couch to kiss his husband who met him halfway. As Keith leaned closer to kiss deeper, he felt the weight in his hand disappear and he quickly broke away to see if Red was okay.

She was walking along the couch, picking up her feet slowly as she got a feel of her new home. She must have remembered the ribbon, because in an instant she was on her back, gnawing at the fabric between her paws in annoyance.

Keith picked her back up and held her in one hand while he scratched her head with the other. By then, Hunk had walked around the side of the couch and he put a hand on the small of Keith's back.

"She loves you." Hunk smiled at the two of them.

"And _I_ love _you_. Thank you, Hunk. She's beautiful."

 

The next day, the three of them went to the pet store and got a bed, a food bowel, and a few toys for Red to play with. She quickly grew to be Keith's best friend and Hunk was pretty sure the man didn't set her down for at least a week straight.

A few days after Red joined their little family, the three were sitting on the couch. They were cuddling, Keith leaning into Hunk, mindlessly watching some crime show and petting the soft creature laying on his chest. They hadn't been watching very long when Hunk heard a small snoring next to him. Keith had fallen asleep cradling Red who was fast asleep as well.

Hunk carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the adorable scene before him. He made it his lock screen before relaxing against his husband, careful not to wake either of them in the process. He'd been worried about getting the cat, as he knew Keith wasn't an animal person, but the way the man's face lit up every time he held her told him he'd made the right choice.


End file.
